


Metamorphosis

by GissefromMars22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Malec, Souldmates, True Love, Twin Souls, eternal love, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: On Alec's 30th birthday something unexpected happened...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Metamorfosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366305) by [GissefromMars22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22). 



> I finally decided to translate my first fic!!!! several times I had been asked to translate this work and I finally had the time to do it!  
> As you can see I'm obsessed with the idea of the eternal Malec, the theme of the twin souls and reincarnation ;P  
> So, don't be too hard, this was the first writing I did, leave your comments, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Gisse

"Six days Izzy, it's already six damn days since he's like this and we have no progress" whispered Magnus dejectedly. Isabel approached her brother-in-law and took his hand, giving him an affectionate squeeze, "he's still there, Magnus, we're sure of it, he's alive". The two of them looked at the bed in the middle of the room.

It had been six days since Alec was unconscious, in a deep sleep, wrapped in a kind of magic, some kind of energy cocoon that no one could penetrate, despite the various attempts made during this time. The only thing that kept them sane was the sound of his heart beating, that was what made them hope that Alec would return to them.  
Six days ago...

They finished celebrating Alec's 30th birthday, not that he was very excited about it, in the last years, growing old was not an easy issue for him, not if he had in mind that his husband, the love of his life, was an immortal being.

But he had decided to indulge his family and that night they had a huge celebration with friends and colleagues. The loft was full of his loved ones and Alec couldn't be happier about the life he had managed to have.

It was also a double celebration, since Magnus had just returned from a three-day trip to the Spiral Labyrinth and Alec could not have missed him more! In the last months the need to be close to his husband most of the time had increased, not only on his side, as Magnus felt exactly the same. Both of them found it increasingly difficult to cope with the small separations their jobs required. Alec, being the Inquisitor, had to visit several Institutes for several reasons, and it was a torture to go away every time his husband could not accompany him, due of course to his own position as High Warlock of Idris.

So that night, as soon as the last of his friends was dismissed, Magnus closed the door and hurried toward his husband, sticking him to the nearest wall, taking him by the neck and pulling down to level his height difference and catching Alec's mouth in a wild, hungry, almost desperate kiss; capturing his lips with an uncontrolled passion, like a thirsty man tasting his first drop of water in a long time. Alec responded immediately, with the same intensity. The need to feel his beloved close was almost unbearable and it seemed as if nothing would be enough to satisfy that need.

So, while Magnus moved his mouth toward the neck of his husband, following the shape of the rune on his neck, the one that managed to take out its most primitive part, Alec fervently ran down along his back, until he reached his waist, where he lifted the soft fabric of the silk shirt that Magnus was wearing, wishing to feel the warmth of the beautiful tanned skin of his husband. Magnus groaned as he felt Alec's hands running down his side, until they positioned themselves on his front and began to undo the buttons on his shirt, so the warlock went for his, and with a snap of his fingers he undressed his Shadowhunter from the waist up. Alec let out a sigh as he felt skin to skin with his husband, their chest rising and falling rapidly from their heaving breaths. Magnus returned to his husband's mouth and smiled between kisses as Alec began to push him into the living room.

Magnus let himself fall as he felt the edge of the chair behind his knees, Alec quickly settled on his lap, straddling his husband and starting to undo the belt Magnus was wearing. Both smiling, between little kisses, and caresses that promised an intense and passionate night.  
Alec could not avoid the movement of his hips, seeking friction against the body of his beloved, feeling his cock harden to levels that seemed impossible. Magnus did something very similar to a roar as he felt his husband's movements and placed his hands on the ass of his Shadowhunter, giving him an appreciative squeeze and groaning as he heard the small sounds of pleasure coming from Alec's mouth.

All the sensations seemed to intensify with every second that passed, with every movement of hands, of mouths, with every garment that was discarded on the floor. Soon they found themselves naked, sweating, and breathing heavily.

Almost unable to stand a moment more of waiting, Alec took Magnus' hand, which was not busy holding him while his neck was attacked once more with wild kisses from his beloved, and led it to his most intimate part, making Magnus groan while he took his member with gentleness and started massaging him in the way that he knew his husband loved. Alec moved in sync with his lover, unable to keep still, and Magnus moved his hand further back toward Alec's entrance. "Magnus I need you" Alec said between sighs, "you don't know how much I missed you" the warlock made a small movement with his hand and his fingers covered with lube, slipped a finger up his husband's ass and said in his ear "I'm right here love, I'll always be here, I'm going to take care of you Alexander" moving his hand gently, provoked another groan from his husband and continued "I know exactly what you want to say, why I'm sure I missed you in the same way these days". His words made the hair on Alec's neck stand up and with renewed passion Alec devoured his husband's lips. The kiss was untidy, strong, Magnus could almost taste blood in his mouth, but that only made him more excited. So he added another finger to the task of preparing his husband for what they were so longing for and moved them carefully, slowly dilating the entrance of his beloved, slightly touching his prostate.

By the time Alec was ready for Magnus, both were a disaster of sweat, bites, scratches and bruises; in these last months, their lovemaking had become more and more passionate, more primitive. Of course at times, there was the gentle, tender process of making love to the person in his life, but at other times, it was all about fulfilling his most basic desires.

This time it was a combination of both. Alec arranged his body to make room for Magnus to enter it, lifting his strong thighs to make room for his beloved to slowly enter it. By the time Alec was totally seated on his husband's cock, Magnus had his eyes firmly closed, trying to remain still enough for his beloved to get used to the invasion. When Magnus opened his eyes, he found Alec staring at him, his gaze was one of pure love and desire. Without taking his eyes off his husband, Alec began to move, slowly, feeling every inch of Magnus inside him. "Baby, you're so tight, so warm and perfect for me" Magnus said reverently. "Always for you Magnus, only for you" replied the Shadowhunter, increasing his pace and drawing out a loud groan from his lover. Alec mounted his warlock as if there were no tomorrow, at once strong and gentle, passionate and loving, with total surrender.  
Time seemed to stop for them, they kissed for a long moment and when their gazes separated they could not leave each other's eyes. They whispered to each other, promises of eternal love, of companionship, of more moments shared in the future. All while they reached the abyss, the sensations too intense to last much longer. Magnus felt his body tense "Baby, I'm about to..." "I don't think I can hold on much..." he couldn't finish speaking when Alec came back to claim his mouth and then join their foreheads as he answered "I know Mags, me too". A moment later they both reached climax together, Alec staining his abdomen with white and the hand of Magnus that accompanied his dick during the orgasm, and his beloved spreading his seed in the deepest part of his husband's body.

At that moment, something seemed to happen inside the lovers, a kind of energy, magic, began to emanate from Magnus to his husband, while he still had his eyes closed and his face pressed against Alec's throat. Until the latter let out a long sigh, followed by a shortness of breath, Magnus finally moved his face to look at Alec, and seemed to see a flash of gold in his husband's eyes, before they closed and an intense light started coming out of Alec, something between white and blue.

"Alexander, what's going on" Magnus shouted with despair in his voice as he saw his beloved not respond.

"Alexander please answer me, open your eyes, stay with me"

At that moment Magnus moved, arranging his Alexander's body in the armchair, touching his face and chest, trying to feel his breath and his heartbeat. Everything seemed to be fine, but suddenly, that same kind of light that Magnus had seen resurfaced, only this time, it covered completely the body of his husband, sheltering it in a kind of energy capsule.

~

Magnus walked from one end of the room to the other, as he had been doing countless times in these days of pure uncertainty, despite all the investigations and tests they carried out, they still knew nothing, without having the slightest clue of what was happening with Alec.

"Magnus, we need to talk" Tessa said, letting the portal she had come in behind close. The eyes of all present were fixed on her. Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon, Maryse, Luke, Cat, Madzie, even Raphael who was present at the time, looked at her with hopeful eyes.

But Tessa only looked at her friend. "Magnus sighed and swallowed before responding, "Sure, Tess, let's go to my office".

"I think I finally have a clue what's going on, Magnus" she said without preamble as soon as they met alone. "Whatever you can tell me, it's better than this uncertainty, Tess, what do you think?" said Magnus with a choppy voice.  
"There's a legend, a manuscript, that I haven't heard of in centuries, but still, it's the closest thing I've found to this situation" Magnus looked at her with tired eyes, "tell me what it is Tess".

"It is difficult to express the exact translation, beacuase it is in a very ancient dialect, the writing of the angel, as they call it, but it speaks about the union, very rarely given, if ever before of two parts of the same soul" explained Tessa. "According to this writing, it is possible that a soul may be divided, after a first life, if this soul had not found that which it most desired, it was possible that in its reincarnation, this same soul would expand, to call it in some way". Tessa sighed looking at her hands, trying to gesture and express in the best possible way her understanding of what she had read.

"Magnus, according to this manuscript, if a soul was divided, he would look tirelessly for that other missing part, that fragment that as he entered his next existence, had remained separated, disunited".

Magnus stared at Tessa, after a while of meditation he said "Tess, are you referring to the legend that we commonly know as that of the twin souls? " "we are not even sure if reincarnation is in fact possible" "even less for beings like us, called immortals" Magnus' tone was going up of levels, "I am not even sure of being a good complement for Alexander" shouted Magnus, "I still cannot decipher how a being as extraordinary as he decided to share his life with someone like me, I cannot even think about the notion of what we could be soul mates" "he is one of the children of the angel, Tess and I am...I am..."

"Magnus" said Tessa in a low voice "you are everything that Alec could wish for in this or any other life, you are everything to that boy, don't less appreciate what you are to him".

"I know, Tess, I know how Alexander feels about me, I'm just not sure I deserve it yet," Magnus replied in a voice that remained. "How could I, the son of an older demon, be the complement, the other part of the soul of a Nephilim," answered Magnus in anguish. "You, my friend, you are one of the purest beings I knew in my long life, never doubt your value, our origins do not define who we really are".

"Thank you, for your words Tessa" whispered the warlock looking up at his friend, "your theory, your research, which suggests about the situation my Alexander is in?"

"According to this legend, those souls, that soul, on finding its complement, its other half, enters a process of unification that could take days or perhaps years, depending on the time in which those souls have remained separate, is not something that is specified since it seems to be an extremely rare occurrence, but on unification, on complementing itself totally, a kind of metamorphosis begins" explained Tessa with all the delicacy of which it was layers, "the unification of souls will be complete, when one of the parts takes the necessary characteristics of the other part, to ensure that they do not separate again" assured Tessa and after a long pause she added "if that is the process that began with Alec, if that is what is happening to him, there is nothing we can do Magnus, we can only wait".

Magnus looked into her eyes, and with a serious tone asked "do you think this is the case? Never in our long years of existence have we heard of anything like this," Tessa looked at him with a loving gesture and responded, "weren't you the one who assured me that what was between you and Alexander was something from another world? That you had never experienced anything like what you feel for him?" Magnus just moved in agree with his head down, "then we have to be patient, we have to wait for Alec to get through this strange, unique process and deal with the results later".

Magnus' head kept turning to what Tessa had said, could it be possible that Alexander was his soul mate? His other half? His perfect complement? What would happen after this metamorphosis that Alec was going through? There were too many questions without any answers. But that night, after his family and friends left his home to go rest and return the next morning, Magnus would finally have his answers?

It was the early morning of the seventh day when Magnus woke up suddenly, his breath was shallow and disoriented. He looked around and saw that kind of energy covering Alec's body start pulsating. Going from white colors to blue again, the energy moved to Alec's heartbeat, it was as if it was beating to his rhythm.  
"Alexander, please come back to me," whispered Magnus as soon as he found himself at his side. It was at that moment when he felt a kind of burning in his chest, it was as if someone was passing a lit candle right over his heart, he took off his shirt and discovered a dark blue rune, "this is impossible" whispered Magnus. The rune was unfamiliar in its form, but somehow Magnus knew its meaning; at that instant the cocoon of energy that covered Alec, gave a last beat and vanished. In desperation, Magnus came to see the condition of his husband.  
"Alexander please wake up" he sobbed as I stroked his hair and ran down his cheek. Then he saw a flash on Alec's chest, right above his heart, and as he looked he discovered the same rune that he now also wore engraved forever.

The rune of the complement, the rune of the twin souls.

Alec took a big breath, as if he had been holding his breath for these seven days, and finally opened his eyes to look at his husband.

"Magnus, don't cry love, I'm here now and I won't leave you again" said Alec softly, smiling at his husband tenderly, "never again"

Magnus was speechless, looking into the eyes of his Alexander, he discovered that something had changed in him. Where once there were beautiful brown eyes, now he could see his own warlock's mark, some cat's pupils, golden green looking at him with adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> U can find me on twitter @malec_lover


End file.
